In My Room
by Starlover88 and Moonlover13
Summary: One shot that goes between Band of Gold and Bad Moon Rising. Abby thinks that everyone forgot her birthday. Birthday gift for LadyMidnight13.


**So this is a special one shot…. It's for my bff and co-writer Alyssa (LadyMidnight13)! She's 21 today! So, to the girl who is now legal to drink, vote, drive and all that other fun stuff except rent a car (go figure as to why no one under the age of 25 can't rent a car). Happy Birthday! Hope it's a good one! **

**It's sort of based on a song… In My Room by the Beach Boys (because it's her favorite band and one of her favorite songs by them). It's also a one shot that goes in between our stories Band of Gold and Bad Moon Rising. In other words, if you haven't read those or Last Christmas… you won't understand this at all. **

**Don't own anything you recognize and a few that you probably don't recognize. I co-own Kelly, Abby, Bryce, Edward, and Abby's family. Yup, that's about it. **

Abby Evans sighed and rolled her eyes as her husband ran to his car, got in, and backed quickly out of the driveway. She didn't even bother waving, seeing as he and the rest of the gang had left her and Chad alone to babysit Kelly, her best friend, Gabriella's daughter. Gabriella and her husband Troy were out to dinner, Ryan had just rushed off to her and Gabriella's photography studio due to a broken water pipe, Taylor was at a meeting for her second job, Kelsi and Jason were visiting his parents, and Sharpay and Zeke were at Lava Springs. Normally this wouldn't bother her… well the spending the evening with Chad might (she could swear sometimes she could feel her brain cells dying when she was around him for too long), but besides that, no. It wouldn't usually bother her. There were a couple of catches though, - it was her birthday and she was pregnant.

"So what do you want to do?" Chad asked excitedly, bouncing Kelly up and down in his arms while she giggled. He didn't even flinch when Abby gave him the meanest glare she had ever given, which was saying a lot after being around her ex-husband.

"Give me her." Abby replied grabbing the extremely happy three year old from Chad, the man who acted like a three year old.

"Hey! I was going to play with her!" He yelled as she walked with the still giggling Kelly to her office.

"Isn't there a basketball game on or something? Go watch Sports Central!" She replied as she slammed the door to her office in his face.

"Crazy hormonal pregnant women…" She heard him mutter as he walked away from her office, not even trying to open the door. She sighed again as she put Kelly down.

"How did they _all_ forget my birthday Sweetie?" She asked Kelly, who had immediately grabbed one of the toys she had bought for her very soon to come twin boys.

Kelly looked up, excitedly and dropped the toy, "Birfday?"

"Yes, Birfday." Abby replied, trying not to laugh, and spoil her perfectly bad mood.

"Mine?" Kelly asked, getting even more excited, pointing at herself, and climbing on Abby's lap.

"Nope, mine." She replied, giving in, and smiling slightly.

"Happy birfday Aunt Abby!" Kelly yelled and did her best to hug Abby, which was proving difficult due to her protruding stomach.

"Why thank you Kelly. At least you understand." Abby said, hugging her back. "How about we listen to some music? Sound good to you?"

Kelly had gotten off her lap though and was already playing with the toy again. Abby sighed again and turned on her stereo.

"There's a place where I can go and tell my secrets to, in my room…." She sang along with the Beach Boys as she watched Kelly sadly. She could understand Chad and Jason forgetting her birthday, but seriously… Gabriella? Her best friend? What about Sharpay? She would have thought there would be a fancy party awaiting her, or at least a really fancy present… something along the lines of diamond earrings probably. Maybe they didn't really like her as much as she had thought… They had saved her from Bryce and Edward on the other hand. She was being ridiculous and she knew it, but being pregnant made her really paranoid.

"In this world I lock out, all my worries and my fears, in my room…." She continued singing and jumped slightly as Kelly put her hand on her foot, looking up at her worriedly.

"Otay?" Kelly asked and made Abby realize she was crying.

"I'm fine." Abby replied, then really jumped when a fist banged on the door to her office. "What?" She snapped, getting up and waddling to the door to open it.

"Ryan says it's worse than they thought and I need to get down there immediately." Chad replied timidly and obviously afraid of Abby.

"Fine. Get the car seat and I'll get Kelly's things." She replied, knowing that it meant she needed to come too. Ryan was too paranoid to let her stay by herself for any length of time when she was pregnant. Plus, if she argued, Ryan would let Sharpay argue for him, and that was more than she could handle at the moment.

"Here we go!" She said picking up Kelly and carrying her out to Chad's truck.

"Wait, you shouldn't be lifting her, should you?" Chad asked. Abby just rolled her eyes and handed him Kelly. "No no Kelly! Don't touch my hair!" He yelled as he buckled her in.

"Hurry up afro head." Abby said crankily as she climbed in the car. At this point she just wanted the day to be over with.

"I wonder why he wants me, it doesn't make sense. Troy is better at plumbing than me, but I'm better at plumbing than Ryan. Actually, why didn't they send Troy instead of Ryan in the first place?" Chad pondered out loud after they were about halfway there.

"Beats me, but you're right. It doesn't make any sense." Abby replied, also confused.

"Oh thank goodness, she fell asleep, that way she won't be touching my hair." Chad said, sighing in relief as he pulled up to the studio, which for some odd reason didn't have any lights on.

"Ok, I don't like this." Abby said getting out of the car cautiously…. What if Bryce and Edward had somehow gotten out of jail and was going to get revenge…?

"Something wrong with the lock?" Chad asked, completely oblivious to her mindset at the moment, Kelly's head resting on his shoulder, as he watched Abby try to put the key in the lock with her shaking hands.

"Uh, no." She replied, opening the door to the studio with her key, and turning on the light. She jumped realizing that all of her friends and family were staring back at her.

"Ryan wouldn't let us yell surprise, just in case." Her smiling mother said coming up to her and pointing at her stomach.

"Mom?" Abby said, bursting into happy tears and hugging her mother. She hadn't seen her in over a year.

"Hey Hun. You didn't really think we'd all forget your birthday, did you?" Her older brother asked, coming up behind their mom and hugging the two of them.

"Why wasn't I told about this?" Abby heard Chad ask loudly as she was released by her brother and mother, and engulfed in a hug by her dad.

"Because you would've slipped up and you know it, Chad." Taylor said smirking. He sighed in response.

"Sorry that we had you freaked out all day! I could tell you wanted to yell at me!" Gabriella said, coming up next to hug her.

"I believe you're forgiven." She replied, still crying, but doing her best to stop. "Man, I can't believe that Chad was on to something when he was trying to figure out why he was the one being called in last to help with the plumbing." Abby laughed.

"Let's start celebrating." Ryan whispered in her ear, putting his hands on her waist. She smiled happily as he spun her around and kissed her.

"Whose idea was this?" Abby asked turning around slowly in his arms, he smiled.

"Mine and Gabriella's. Sharpay planned most of it though as I'm sure you figured out." He replied gesturing with one hand to the pink decorations, then immediately replacing his hand on her waist.

"This is a much better birthday than I had planned on spending in my room." She replied, then grabbed his hand and walked towards the rest of the people.

**Also, another tidbit for everyone…. It's also Don Knotts birthday too! Just found that out a few minutes ago…. I'm guessing Alyssa didn't know that either lol. Atta boy Luther! **


End file.
